moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Age of Extinction
Transformers: Age of Extinction is a 2014 American science fiction action film based on the Transformers toy line. First released on June 27, 2014, it is the fourth installment of the live-action Transformers film series. Like its predecessors, Transformers, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, and Transformers: Dark of the Moon, Transformers: Age of Extinction is directed by Michael Bay. Plot 65 million years ago, the "Creators", an alien race used devices called devices called Seeds to terraform Earth. Production Development Parameount and Michael Bay announced in February of 2012 that the director would be involved in the production of a fourth Transformers film, tentatively scheduled for a June 27th, 2014 release. The movie is set to be a sequel to Transformers: Dark of the Moon, taking place four years after the events of the previous film. Once again, Ehren Kruger will write the script and Steve Jablonsky wil score. Casting With Shia Labeouf leaving the franchise to purse new avenues, it was announced that Mark Whalberg has been cast as the movie's lead, as Flynn Vincent, a single father and struggling inventor. Nicola Peltz will play Vincent's faughter, and Jack Reynor will play her race car driving boyfriend. Peter Cullen will reprise his role as Optimus Prime. Stanley Tucci, Sophia Myles, Li Bingbing, Titus Welliver, Han Geng, and T.J. Miller will also be featured in the film. Filming Filming began in May 28th, 2013 in Monument Valley, Utah. It is the first film to be shot using smaller format IMAX 3D characters. It has been announced that the film will feature two unknown Autobots that will transform into black and blue2013 Bugatti Veyron Gran Sport Vitesse ("Drift"), and a green 2014 C7 Corvette Singray concept ("Slingshot"). A truck from Western Star Trucks will be Optimus Prime's car mode for the new film. Cast *Mark Wahlberg *Jack Reynor *Kelsey Grammer *Kun Chen *Li Bingbing *Nicola Peltz *Sophia Myles *Stanley Tucci *T. J. Miller *Titus Welliver Videos Trailers Transformers Age of Extinction - Official Trailer Image Gallery Posters Transformers-4-Movie-Poster-Optimus-Prime.jpg| TAOEposter.jpg| Transformers_AOE_Poster_005.jpg| Transformers-4-poster-invasion.jpg|Road Poster TF4 UK Character 1-Sht Cade.jpg|Cade Poster TF4 UK Character 1-Sht Shane.jpg|Shane Poster Aoe-poster-1.jpg| Transformersageofextinctionver3xlg.jpg Transformersageofextinctiononlyyoucanpreventanotherattack.jpg Transformersageofextinctionreportalienactivity.jpg Transformersageofextinctionverkeepearthhumanposterbeeversion.jpg Transformersageofextinctionverkeepearthhumanposteroptimusversion.jpg Transformersageofextinctioncybertronianposter.jpg Promotional stills The_Hound_-_Oshkosh_Defense.jpg Bumblebee, 2014 Concept Camaro.jpg Bumblebee,_2014_Concept_Camaro_2.jpg TF1.jpg TF4.jpg TF3.jpg TF2.jpg Lambo.jpg Sonic RS.jpg 42121372178106-pagani_1.jpg Freighter.jpg Reception Critical response The film was heavily panned by many critics and viewers, with the film's visuals being the only thing praised about the film. based on 206 reviews collected by the review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, Transformers: Age of Extinction has received an overall rating average of 18% "Rotten", with an average score of 3.96/10. The site's critical consensus reads: "With the fourth installment in Michael Bay's blockbuster Transformers franchise, nothing is in disguise: Fans of loud, effects-driven action will find satisfaction, and all others need not apply." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 32 out of 100, based on 37 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". In CinemaScore polls, users gave the film an "A-" on an F to A+ scale compared to the "B+" that the original film had scored and "A" for both the second and third movie. Category:2014 films Category:Robot films Category:Paramount films Category:Transformers films Category:Films based on toys Category:Action Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Blockbusters Category:Sci-Fi Category:Science Fiction films Category:Science Fiction Category:Works based on Hasbro toys Category:2010s films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:Sequels Category:2014 Category:2014 in film Category:2010s action films Category:Films directed by Michael Bay Category:Rated PG-13 movies